A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scroll having a plurality of plates mounted about a blower wheel in an industrial oven. The scroll serves to deliver hot air from the blower wheel uniformly in more than one direction without loss in efficiency of the blower wheel or volume of air delivered by the wheel.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, industrial ovens are of a capacity sufficient to contain several objects intended to be cured or treated by the oven. These objects must be treated by the oven over a short period of time to insure efficient production. To increase the treatment efficiency of prior art industrial ovens, a blower wheel is normally employed in conjunction with a duct system extending around the inner periphery of the work chamber of the oven.
In this manner, hot air within the oven is circulated throughout the work chamber passing over the objects to be treated. This increases the heating and drying efficiency of the oven resulting in a faster rate of treatment.
However, typical prior art industrial oven blower wheels have been unable to deliver air at the increased capacities necessary for the larger industrial ovens. Accordingly, several solutions have been attempted, one of which is to use a larger horsepower motor to operate the blower wheel thus increasing the volume and flow capacity. However, such a solution is expensive and the larger horsepower in the same work chamber area results in reduced efficiency.
The employment of a supply plenum with a plurality of outlets has also been used in prior art devices but also suffers undesirable losses in efficiency.